Azure Rebellion Redux
by seanzilla115
Summary: (Redux of Azure Rebellion) the events of World's collide had just ended, and two new people have mysteriously appeared in the renewed Mobius. Will they be able to Help Sonic and his team out against the likes of Eggman and his army? (Contains OCs, and OC Alien forms) *Sonic/Blazblue/Ben 10 crossover)
1. Chapter 1

_SZ: Hello, minna. This is Seanzilla115 once again. *portal opens above and someone falls out*_

 _?: DOWAH! *lands hard*_

 _SZ: 0-o...KKD?_

 _KKD: *gets up* Ouch… man, that hurt. Why do I feel like something from Relius' gag ending is about to occur?_

 _SZ: ...uh…*helps him up*you okay, buddy?_

 _KKD: I think so… *cracks back*_

 _SZ: Uh…*pulls out a Senzu Bean and hands it to him* Here. I was gonna save this, but you look like you need it more than me._

 _KKD: Thanks, but I got more. *pulls out a sack of Senzu beans and eats one, restoring health* Much better._

 _SZ: oh...okay…*pockets the Senzu Bean*So uh...what was THAT all about?_

 _KKD: No idea. One minute I'm working on a final paper, next thing I know, I fall through my bed and onto your hard floor._

 _SZ: ...I see...well..this is kinda awkward. I was about to tell the readers I was about to do a redux of my Ben 10/Blazblue/Sonic fic, Azure Rebellion_

 _KKD: Redux of AR? Well… I've been a fan of Sonic for a long time, Ben 10 still recent enough, but a tad out of it for a while, though I can get into it again. And Blazblue… well… gotta thank you for hooking me onto it. So… want some help?_

 _SZ: Sure. The more the merrier. Besides, since you're starting to get into Blazblue, I've had a feeling you've been wanting to do a story involving it..or at least one or two characters from said series._

 _KKD: Ooh! Will Taokaka be involved? :3_

 _SZ: Well...there's a chance she will be. I mean, she's one of my faves in Blazblue...along with Makoto Nanaya. Love me that squirrel girl! X3_

 _KKD: I know what you mean, but I always seem to fall for the cute kitty girls in fighting games. X3 Anyway… when do we start?_

 _SZ: Right after the disclaimers!_

Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything in this story, nor do we own the Ben 10 or Blazblue franchises as they belong to their respective owners/companies. We do though own any OCs that appear in this story while Slashsteel belongs to Kamen Rider ZER0.

* * *

 _(A few days ago)_

" _Uh….my head…"_ a voice groaned as a teen around 16-17 years of age began to regain consciousness, _"Where am I? Last thing I remember was fighting Albedo...then a bright flash…"_

He then slowly began to lift himself up, the teen letting himself see that his attire was almost torn to shreds, his black and green shirt having a few tears with bits of dried up blood, and his brown jean pants having a few burn marks. He then looked around, seeing that he was in a forest of sorts.

" _What? ...Wh-Where am I?'_ the teen thought as he looked through his surroundings. He then heard what sounded like screaming, buildings crashing, and a roar, " _...What the heck?"\_

He looked up to see some kind of metallic tentacle monster… thing destroying a city, said monster growling a bit as it tried to...the teen had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things as he saw what looked like a anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and twin tailed fox

' _What th….what kind of planet am I on?!'_ the teen thought in shock as he saw the hedgehog and fox deal with the metallic monster, confused, but he felt a need to assist, _"Nevermind...I better help out,"_ he said to himself as he looked down at a green white watch like object on his wrist, pressing something on it, and scrolling through a few images on it, blinking a bit in confusion, _"What the...I don't recognize any of th-"_

*ROAR!*

" _...I'll worry about it later,"_ the teen mumbled to himself as he settled on one of the images (which looked like a biomechanical humanoid wearing some sort of mask), pressing a button on the watch, causing the panels to open up and a cylinder to pop up from it before slamming it down, creating a flash of light.

With the hedgehog and fox, the two were having a hard time with the metallic monster as(as the hedgehog stated during the battle) its armor was too tough. The monster was about to strike them before a flash of green light caught its attention, everyone there turning to where the teen was.

In his place being a biomechanical with a red torso, hands, feet, and mask that looked designed for speed, orange limbs, green eyes, and wielding two swords that looked like they were made of fire.

" _Woah...who's this guy?"_ the biomechanical figure asked himself in a near gruff voice as he looked at himself...that is until the monster tried to attack him with one of its tentacles, the figure yelping as he rolled out of the way, _"Hey! I wasn't done!"_

 _However, the monster kept attacking, as the figure's mask glowed, and he ran at super speeds away from the tentacles before igniting his swords of fire, the figure slashing down on the monsters tentacles, cutting them off as it gave a loud, dark roar of pain._

" _...Okay. I'm starting to like this g-"_ the being began before he saw the monster absorbing some nearby metal, causing its tentacles to regenerate, _"Oh come on!"_

" _It's absorbing all that...stuff? But...where's the nanites that make up the city?"_ the hedgehog asked, earning a look from the twin tailed fox.

" _What Nanites, Sonic?"_ the fox asked, earning him a look from the hedgehog, _"...What?"_

" _...I'll explain later, Tails. Right now, let's try and help that guy out,"_ Sonic stated

"R-Right," the fox, Tails, nodded as they rushed in, the monster roaring as it tried to hit the biomechanical being, who kept slashings its limbs off. But each time he did, it just regenerated.

" _Come on! What's it gotta take to put this thing down?!"_ the being growled in annoyance as he dodged another slam from one of the monster's tentacles, _"This isn't getting me anywhere!"_

Just then, Sonic and Tails ran up beside him just as he had dodged another tentacle slam from the monster.

" _You need to find the control gem,"_ Tails stated to him, earning a look of confusion from Sonic and the biomechanical being

" _Say what?"_ they asked in unison.

" _The Control Gem! It let's Tails Doll control machinery a-"_

" _Wait! That_ thing's _a doll?!"_ the being gawked.

" _...Resuming. The Control Gem allows it to control machinery and build up its outer shell,"_ Tails explained, _"It's a shiny red gem, so it shouldn't be hard to find."_

" _...I think I saw it in 'maybe-its-head part,"_ Sonic spoke, pointing to the red 'eye' in the monster's jaws, which the biomechanical being quickly took notice of, too.

" _I got it!"_ the figure responded, rushing up to the jaws, slashing away stray tentacles with his blades before it reached the 'eye' in its mouth, seeing that it was a bright red crystal with what looked like a doll version of Tails inside. He then quickly charged at the gem, his swords igniting as he did a 'X' shape slash, shattering the gem and incinerating the doll in the process.

The monster gave a dying roar as it began to fall apart, littering the ground with its metallic limbs and body until there was nothing but scrap metal left. The biomechanical being landing safely on the ground.

" _Whew! ...Not bad,"_ he admitted as a beeping was heard, causing him to look at a strange circular symbol on his chest, which looked like a white hourglass on the black symbol, flashing red before he changed back into the teen, who was holding the head of the Tails Doll, _"So...what do we do with this?"_

" _...uh...that's easy. Just remove that antenna on its head,"_ Tails answered, he and Sonic blinking in disbelief as they looked at the human male before them.

" _Got it,"_ the teen nodded as he yanked the antenna off the Tails Doll's head before punting said head far away, _"There. I'll let you deal with this antennae."_

" _Got it…"_ Sonic nodded, the hedgehog recovering after seeing that he grabbed the antenna and stomped on the crystal, shattering it, _"There. No more of that nightmare fuel inducing doll."_

" _Thank goodness,"_ Tails sighed in relief.

" _So… what's going on, dude? Where was the robot thing that was helping us earlier?"_ Sonic asked the teen.

" _Uh...well, it's a long story really,"_ the teen chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, _"But why don't we just get the introductions out of the way first?"_

" _Good idea. Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog,"_ Sonic introduced himself before motioning over to Tails, _"And this is Miles Prower, but I like to call him Tails."_

" _I'm Ben Tennyson, though most people I meet just call me Ben 10,"_ The teen introduced himself, _"And before I explain myself...where am I?"_

" _Mobius."_

" _..Wait...Mobius?"_

" _Yeah…"_ Sonic nodded, making Ben blink a bit further in confusion, _"...This is gonna take a while, isn't it?"_

" _Most likely, yeah."_

* * *

 _(present day)_

Ben was looking out at a forest, sighing to himself as he rested against a tree. He had learned quite a bit during the past few days, and met the group Sonic and Tails were apart of, the Freedom Fighters…which was a bit smaller than Sonic remembered. Apparently Sonic was the only one to remember, but the world had drastically changed somehow, thanks to someone by the name of Eggman. Course eventually, the others remembered their previous lives after touching the handheld containing the digital AI Lynx, Nicole. Some were a bit taken back by the sudden flood of memories… others… they were either almost heartbroken by it, or didn't want to remember...such as the latter case was for the co-leader of the Freedom Fighters, Sally. Now, Ben was stuck in this world, having explained as much as he could to the group about his past, and as much as he could on the Omnitrix, the device that allowed him to transform into various beings from other worlds.

At that moment, Ben was looking through the ten options he had available, ending back on the biomechanical alien he used in his first battle on this world called Mobius.

"Man… I still can't believe all these guys were in here… especially Biobot with… how random he/she is, turning out to be one of six people," Ben admitted, looking at the image. Though what was strange to him was that he couldn't access his other aliens...just these ten new ones. Well...fifteen if you count the different forms Biobot takes.

He just sighed as he looked back at the forest before he held onto the tree he was laying against as the ground shook for a few seconds. He let out a mental sigh as he let go. Ever since Sally regained her memories, the planet started to become a bit unstable.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to earthquakes that extreme not caused by me," Ben sighed a bit, though he couldn't help but frown a little.

He remembered Sonic telling him about this machine Eggman used, the Genesis Wave Machine, a machine that allowed him to change a world's history. But, after using it so many times, Mobius' stability was out of whack, which was showable thanks to the earthquakes.

"Stupid Egghead," he muttered before he noticed a light in the sky, "...what the?"

The light faded in and out for a few minutes before it crashed into the ground a few miles away from Ben's position.

"...I better let the others know," Ben said to himself as he pulled out a small communicator, "Sonic, it's Ben. I just saw something crash not too far from my position."

- _Copy that, Ben. I think I saw it, too. I'd better check it out with the new recruits, over-_

"Wait...new recruits?" Ben blinked at that.

 _-Yeah. Sal recommended I'd take them with me next time I go out on a mission-_

"I think I getcha. Should I meet up with you over at the crash site?"

- _Yup, and you better hurry too. No doubt ol' Eggbutt noticed that too, and is sending out a small squadron there-_

"Roger. I'll try and use a fast form and meet you there soon. Ben out," Ben replied, scrolling through his aliens before settling on Biobot's image, "Okay… let's hope this thing doesn't turn me into something else… or not one of his other forms… not used to his mask changes yet."

With that, Ben slammed his hand on the cylinder, engulfing him in a flash of green light. As it died down, it revealed a tall yellow alien with black stripes all over, he had two mask like projections on his eyes that folded back and seemed to be part of his ears also. He had a black mouth that seemed to have no mouth. His arms were black, opposed to the rest of his yellow body. His chest had three black stripes on each half of his body along his ribs. His feet were black and clawed as well.

"...Slashsteel? Really? ...well, at least he's fast. I'd better book it," the tall yellow alien shrugged as he ran off to the crash site.

* * *

"Okay...any luck you two?" Sonic asked as he, a mobian hedgehog, and a mobian cat searched throughout the area.

"Nothing yet, Sonic," the female cat with yellow fur, white muzzle, green eyes, and blue shirt(that showed her midriff), blue pants, and blue shoes answered as she looked around, "How about you, Takeshi?"

"Nothing on my end, Luna," the hedgehog with blue spiked up quills, red highlights, white chest fur, and gold wristed & ankled gloves & shoes (both of which otherwise like Sonic's), replied as he poked his head out from some bushes.

"Keep searching, you two. We don't want Eggman finding whatever crashed here first," Sonic stated as he continued to search the area, until they all heard a female voice groaning.

Sonic walked over to some foliage as he separated it, seeing a small, yet not too small crater not too far away.

In the crater was what looked like a girl, said girl's outfit being quite revealing in terms of skin. Her black thong was visible with the middle of it being barely hidden by an orange short-short skirt. Her only upper clothing was a strange orange and yellow piece that let the lower half of her breasts be exposed with the upper half hidden completely and connected to a black choker on her neck with black fingerless gloves on her hands. On her legs were a pair of black stockings that went up to just below her thigh and a pair of orange heeled running shoes. Though one thing that caught Sonic's attention was the pair of squirrel like ears poking out of her hair, along with the large, bushy squirrel tail.

"What the heck?" Sonic muttered as he looked over at Takeshi and Luna, "Uh...guys. You might want to come see this."

"Eh?" the two blinked as they looked over Sonic's shoulders, Takeshi nearly fainting with a heavy blush at how...revealing the squirrel girl's outfit was, especially some of the tears in it.

"Ugh… and he's supposed to be my boyfriend," Luna muttered quietly.

"I-it's not my fault her...ahem, outfit is revealing," Takeshi hissed at her.

"Enough you two. We better check her out and see if she's alright," Sonic ordered as he walked over to the crater, carefully climbing in to check on her, the hedgehog being careful as he looked her over, seeing a few cuts on the exposed parts of her body, along with the various tears and dried up blood on her outfit, _'Dang...telling by these cuts, she was in a life-or-death battle...and whoever she fought wanted her dead.'_

The girl groaned a bit in pain again, making Sonic move back a bit before she opened her eyes (revealing them to be hazel in color), and began to regain consciousness.

"Ow...my everything…" the squirrel girl groaned before her eyes widened, "Hazama!"

"Huh?" Sonic blinked as the girl pulled out a pair of tonfas(The tonfa were strange in design. They were a solid black and shaped like holy crosses. The ends of the 'crosses' ended in spikes while a gold ring was attached over them. Leather straps were on the opposite sides, attached to her wrists.), ready to defend herself, "Woah woah! Calm down!"

The squirrel girl looked down before blinking in confusion as she looked at Sonic, 'What the...a mutated Beastkin?"

"...A...what now?" Sonic blinked, confused about the 'Beastkin' part.

"Isn't that… what you are?" she asked as she pointed at him.

"...Uh...no. I'm a Mobian."

"...okay. Now _I'm_ confused," The squirrel girl admitted as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"You must've hit your head harder than we thought," she heard Takeshi say as he and Luna appeared.

"Eh? Theres more of you?" the squirrel girl blinked before she shook her head, "N-nevermind. Have any of you seen a girl in a blue and white dress like military outfit?"

"Uh… no," they answered in near unison before they heard something come their way...something mechanical.

"...Oh n-" Sonic began with a groan before he and his group jumped back from a flurry of laser blast, the squirrel girl yelping in surprise a bit as she did the same.

"Ohohohohoh! I had a feeling we'd meet again, Sonic!" a rather obnoxious voice laughed as the crater was soon surrounded by strange red, orange, and yellow robots (Eggpawns). In the center of them was a large fat bald man with goggles, blue glasses, a large red mustache under his awfully large pink nose, wearing black pants and boots, and a red coat of sorts with yellow buttons, gloves, and white gloves, said fatman riding what looked like a dark grey and gunmetal black pod with robotic gorilla like limbs, "I was wondering when I could test my latest machine, the Egg Muscle!"

"...Uh...I'm sorry, but that is possibly THE worst name for a machine I've ever heard," the Squirrel girl sweatdropped.

"Preachin' to the choir on that one," Takeshi added.

"But that's this jerk's MO, naming many of his gizmos and gadgets 'Egg' something," Luna included as well to the squirrel girl.

"Grr!" the fat, egg-shaped man growled at that before calming himself, "Anyways Sonic, tell me what you found here, and I will destroy you and your friends."

"Um...don't you mean 'or' sir?" a red, orb shaped robot chimed in as he and a yellow cube shaped bot floated next to the fat man.

"I know what I meant, Orbot!" the egg-shaped man snapped.

"...Okay seriously, who is this guy?" the squirrel girl whispered to Sonic.

"Eggman. He may not look like it, but he can be pretty dangerous when he wants to be," Sonic replied.

"Right… doesn't look too tough, though," the Squirrel girl stated.

"Trust me...he is," Sonic added.

"Okay, hedgehog. I'll ask you once again," Eggman spoke up as the robots aimed their blasters at the group, "Tell me what you found here now."

"Yea right, like I'd tell you anything, eggbutt," Sonic smirked.

"Grr…"

"Oh, and Eggman?"

"What?!"

"The ego maniac says what?"

"What?" Eggman blinked before growling in realization as he slammed his hand on the console, "Damn it!"

"...The birds flew away," the cube shaped bot noted as Eggman's outburst scared a few nearby birds off.

'So?"

"I _liked_ the birds."

"...You'll have to pardon him, his voice chip tends to give him random personalities, though today it seems he likes birds," the orb shaped bot stated to the group.

"Grr...enough talk! Eggpawns, tear him and…!" Eggman began before he finally noticed the squirrel girl, "Hmm? Well this is new…"

"Yo, Egghead!" Takeshi called out, his hand glowing a light blue color as were the Eggpawns, "Bit slow on the orders, don'tcha think? Let 'em have it, Luna!"

With that, Luna moved her hands before launching a burst of fire from them, melting many of the Eggpawns.

"Woah!" the squirrel girl yelped in surprise at that.

"Gah! Why you…! Eggpawns, get them!" Eggman ordered as the rest of his Eggpawns fired at the group of Mobians and the Squirrel girl.

"Scatter!" Sonic shouted as the group did so, Takeshi and Luna showing speeds matching Sonic's own while the squirrel girl dodged a few shots from the machines before she joined the fray.

Sonic zipped by a few Eggpawns before he curled up into a ball, spinning in place as he shot forward, tearing through the Eggpawns he passed as they exploded. One tried to shoot him before the hedgehog ran straight up to it and kicked its head clean off, the Eggpawn's body sparking a bit before it collapsed.

"Luna? You ready rock these guys with our combo?" Takeshi checked, getting into a similar position to Sonic.

"Oh you bet I'm ready to rock them… like a hurricane," Luna smirked, moving her fingers a bit, causing a strong wind to whip up along with many rocks around them, a storm picking up as the rocks being 'blown away' crashed into the Eggpawns surrounding them, destroying them upon impact, the 'rain' blinding Eggman as Takeshi spun around, using the winds to increase his momentum until he stopped and delivered a jump kick to Eggman's mech, the force of the wind creating a sonic boom as it sent Eggman skidding back a few feet, the fat man's machine having its arms crossed the block the blow.

"Heh...nice try, but my Egg Muscle's armor is too tough for you to penetrate," Eggman smirked before something shot by him, followed by the sound of wood tearing. He slowly turned to see one of his Eggpawns buried in a nearby tree, a imprint of a fist deep in its torso, "Wh-What?!"

"Yeesh...these things go down without a fight," a voice noted, causing Sonic and his group (along with Eggman) to turn before gawking, seeing a pile of Eggpawns surrounding the squirrel girl, a few literally buried in the ground with their heads broken.

"*Whistles* That's one tough squirrel," Takeshi noted.

"No joke," Luna added.

"Agreed," Sonic nodded slowly.

"Gh! WH...how…" Eggman gawked before a blur shot by him, an apparent claw mark appearing on his mech's armor, "GAH! ...Blast!"

Everyone soon turned and saw that Slashsteel finally showed up, in a pose clearly indicating he slashed the mech.

"Sorry I'm late, bubs. What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Well we were just currently handing Eggman his generous wide ass," Sonic answered.

"Woulda gotten here faster had the watch given me Biobot's Fire form, but whatever," Slashsteel shrugged before he noticed the Squirrel girl staring at him. He would've asked who she was, but he immediately turned around, a near heavy blush on his face after seeing how...ahem, revealing the squirrel girl's outfit was.

"You okay, dude?" Takeshi asked, noticing this.

"Sh-Shut up, Takeshi. Let's just deal with Eggbutt," Slashsteel cleared his throat as he got ready.

"Don't you dare dismiss me as some grunt," Eggman growled as his mech's hands balled into fists, banging them against each other for a minute, "My machine can lift ten times its weight, and can deal massive amounts of damage. Plus the armor is incredibly sturdy, so don't think any of your attacks can penetrate it."

"Newsflash! My claws managed to make a dent, didn't they?" Slashsteel pointed out with a slight smirk.

"...Regardless of that, my Egg Muscle can and WILL destroy you, especially that mobian, human half breed there!" Eggman yelled, not noticing the dark frown growing on the squirrel girl's face when she heard the 'half-breed' part.

"What? ...Did you just say?" the squirrel girl demanded slightly.

"Eh?" Eggman blinked as he looked at her, "I called you a half breed...or should I call you mutant?"

Sonic, Takeshi, and Luna stepped back as a dark aura seeped from the squirrel girl, who was giving Eggman a death glare.

"Don't! You! Dare!"

"Heh...fine…" Eggman smirked as his mech reeled it's arm back, "Then Ill just end you!"

The squirrel girl merely walked forward just as Eggman's mech shot its fist at her, only for the Squirrel girl to catch it, shocking him and the others.

"...Tell me, how sturdy did you say this thing is?" the squirrel girl asked as she held the limb.

"I already told you that the Egg Muscle's armor is high sturdy, making it near impossible to penetrate. In fact, you could say it's near per-" Eggman began before the squirrel girl punched the mech's fist and wrist clean off, "fect?!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear that over the irony of me breaking your mech's 'highly sturdy' armor," the Squirrel girl stated as she cracked her knuckles a bit.

"Gh! W...why you…!" Eggman growled as he used his mech's other arm to try and punch her, but it was countered by Slashsteel as he shot by and slashed the mech's fist, tearing 2-3 of its fingers off, "Gah!"

"...I could've countered it," the squirrel girl stated as Slashsteel landed next to her.

"Maybe, but I'm not one to take chances. So how about we take this thing down together?" Slashsteel offered.

"...okay, I'm game," the squirrel girl nodded before punching into her open palm, "But I get to send the fat egg flying after that 'half breed' and 'mutant' comment."

"Knock yerself out. I'll make sure this hunk o' junk's not gonna bother anyone again."

With that, the two broke, Slashsteel getting to work in demolishing the Egg Muscle with his claws, tearing the rest of its remaining arm to shreds.

"Why you…!" Eggman growled as he pressed a button on the console, causing a set of blasters to pop out of the Egg Muscle's shoulders as it opened fired at the two.

The Squirrel girl swerved out of the way of each laser fired at her as she ran up to the mech, running up it as she delivered a falling dunk punch on the left shoulder, shattering it easily. The Egg Muscle tried to stomp on her just as she landed, but its left leg was soon torn to shreds by Slashsteel's claws.

"Nice save," the squirrel girl smiled, Slashsteel giving her a mock salute before she walked up to the mech's remaining leg, Eggman trying his best to keep it standing before the squirrel girl gave it a light tap, "Timber!"

"W-woah woah!" Eggman yelped as his machine fell to its side, "Th...that's impossible!"

Suddenly, he was picked up by Slashsteel, causing the doctor to panic.

"He's all yours," he smirked, tossing Eggman towards the squirrel girl, the fat doctor sweating nervously as the squirrel girl reeled her fist back.

"Nononononononon-!" Eggman panicked before the squirrel girl punched the Egg Muscle, her first causing the glass shielding Eggman to shatter as he, along with Cubot and Orbot were sent flying, "GAH!"

"And he's outta here," Slashsteel smirked as he, Sonic, Takeshi, and Luna watched the fat egg fly off into the distance.

"Nice shot!" Takeshi complimented, causing the squirrel girl to give a thumbs up before she fell to her knees, "O-oi oi!"

' _Damn...I forgot I was still hurting after what...he' did to me...'_ the squirrel girl thought as she held her sore limbs, _'...Noel...I hope she's alright.'_

As she was about to fall, a flash of red light appeared before fading and Ben caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You okay?" Ben asked as he helped her up.

"Y...yeah. Just forgot my muscles feel like they've been stomped on by a piston a couple of times," the squirrel girl chuckled slightly, "...So uh...where'd that one guy go?"

"Long story. I'll explain once we get you some medical attention," Ben told her, "Name's Ben Tennyson, by the way. Yours?"

"...Makoto. Nanaya Makoto," the squirrel girl answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Makoto."

* * *

Later, Makoto was brought to the medical wing of the Sky Patrol, the Freedom Fighter's base of operations. Though, naturally, like with Ben, many of the Mobians were shocked by Makoto's appearance. But they had put that aside for now until Makoto was fully recovered.

Currently, Sonic and Ben were waiting outside one of the medical wing's rooms, waiting on the results. After a bit, a Mobian Lynx with raven hair, a purple stop, and black pants appeared before the two via a swirl of data.

"Is she alright?" Ben was the first to ask.

"...You two brought her here just in time. She had a few bruised ribs,, some lacerations in her stomach, and a few bruises on her head...almost as if someone had stomped on her repeatedly. Luckily, we managed to fix them up, but she'll be on bedrest until she fully recovers," the lynx replied.

"Thank goodness," Ben sighed with relief.

"Yes. She's currently rest, but you may come in and speak with her," the lynx stated, "But not for too long. Some of the medicine we gave her should knock her out pretty soon."

"Go ahead, man," Sonic told Ben, who nodded before the teen was escorted to Makoto's room.

Upon entering, Ben saw Makoto laying down on the bed, a few bandages on her as her head was wrapped up a bit, the squirrel girl managing to turn her head to look at him.

"Hey…" she greeted him with a small tired smile.

"Hey… hope you're feeling okay," Ben replied as he pulled up a nearby chair and sat down.

"Heh… I've been through worse…" Makoto chuckled lightly.

"Judging by how well you knew how to fight, I'm not surprised," Ben chuckled.

"...So… you gonna tell me what happened… to the other guy?" Makoto asked.

"...Uh, this might sound a bit weird but, technically, _I_ was him," Ben answered, making Makoto blink in confusion before he held up the Omnitrix, "This allows me to turn into different aliens...though right now, I can only turn into ten, Slashsteel, the one you saw, being one of them."

"So… this Slashsteel… was the guy I saw before?"

"Yup," Ben nodded, ,"I've gotten used to using him and Biobot, another Alien I can use, for a while now."

"...I see...heh...that's kinda cool actually," Makoto admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Yea… though it is strange in how they work. But I'll explain more once you're feeling better," Ben said.

"Y...yeah," Makoto nodded slightly.

"...Mind if I ask you something now?" Ben asked, earning a slight nod from Makoto, "When sonic and the others found you, you shot up and yelled out 'Hazama'...who is that?"

"...Someone I hope you never meet," Makoto frowned.

"Huh?" Ben blinked at that.

"...Ugh...since I'm…" Makoto paused as she yawned, "About to head to sleep, I might as well tell you about him."

* * *

Sonic whistled a bit as he waited outside the room before the door opened, Ben walking out of said room as he closed it.

"Hey. How'd it go?"

"...She's sleeping right now," Ben replied in a low tone, his hair shading over his eyes.

"I see," Sonic nodded as Ben began to walk off, "h-hey. Where…?"

"I'm heading to my room. Call me when something comes up," was all Ben said as he left.

Sonic blinked in confusion before he barely caught a glimpse of Ben's hand trembling a bit in anger. He couldn't help but wonder what happened with Makoto...and what exactly the squirrel girl told him.

* * *

Later, Ben walked into his room and growled in annoyance, the teen slamming his fist into the wall before he pulled it back, the hand bleeding a bit. He remembered what Makoto told him about...Hazama, the name along causing his blood to boil. That man...no..that monster had caused such cruel things to happen in the world Makoto came from. Ben knew some of his past enemies were cruel, but never this cruel.

"I'll make sure… nobody… suffers by...his hands again…" the teen muttered to himself, panting as he tried to calm down. He recalled Makoto praying he wouldn't meet Hazama...but Ben mentally swore that if he ever met Hazama...he would end him on the spot.

* * *

 _SZ: And with that, the first chapter's complete._

 _KKD: Not bad. Took a while, but I think it turned out pretty well._

 _SZ: Indeed._

 _KKD: Also, just as an FYI, Biobot was actually an alien I created for this._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Based around Bionicle I believe, hai?_

 _KKD: Bingo. More specifically, based around the Toa from the original series of Bionicle. There's also a reason why Ben mentioned Biobot's Fire form, and it was said he had six forms essentially, but I'm not spoiling that for you._

 _SZ: *nods* Though people are wondering something. How did Ben and Makoto appear on Mobius? Well...you'll just have to wait and see readers._

 _KKD: And if any of you are wondering if other characters from their franchises will appear… you'll have to wait and find out._

 _SZ: Indeed. So...any favorite parts, aibou?_

 _KKD: Hmm… well, I'd have to say seeing the OC aliens coming into play is definitely a favorite part, but also seeing Luna and Takeshi in this story, too, as they are my OCs. Plus, we did pull quite a few DBZA references… or at least one or two with them in there._

 _SZ: Ahh...Those're my faves too, along with Makoto and Slashsteel teaming up on Eggman….yeah. I think that's the last time ol' eggbutt uses the words 'half breed' and/or 'mutant' around Makoto._

 _KKD: Definitely. No way I'm using those words around her._

 _SZ: Agreed._

 _KKD: So… anything else to bring up?_

 _SZ: Hmm…well, your personal thoughts on Blazblue so far?_

 _KKD: I really like it. Overall story is confusing as heck, but specifics, seeing I only saw Taokaka's and Makoto's so far, I actually really like them. The complexity of the story actually fleshes them as really good characters, and while they do have some troupes of whatever roles they are in, they do have enough uniqueness to them in order for them to stand out. Oh, and also, favorite gag reel: Relius'._

 _SZ: Ahh...same here. Eheh...it's really funny seeing how each character reacts being in another one's body._

 _KKD: Yea, that's for certain. Plus, it is even more hilarious to see Hazama go through a huge dose of irony by being swapped with Taokaka, and his voice when Tao's in his body is just… XD!_

 _SZ: I know! XD!_

 _KKD: Oh man… but seriously, it's really more enjoyable than I initially thought it would be from what I did see. And I would like to see more of the story later, but for now, I'm happy to know about the ones I did see, which help me understand each character a lot more._

 _SZ: Yeah. It helps going through each character's story modes to figure out their personalities and stuff._

 _KKD: That's for sure._

 _SZ: Hai. Another thing I love about Blazblue is the music, some of which are pretty good while some are just plain awesome._

 _KKD: Yea, it sure is. I don't know who composed the musical scores, but DANG do they fit all the moods just right!_

 _SZ: Agreed. One of my Personal favorite themes, both instrumental and vocal, is Bang's theme, Reppu (Gale)._

 _KKD: S-I-S-I-G-A-M-I! SHISHIGAMI! BANG BANG! *slaps mouth* ...Sorry, that came out of nowhere._

 _SZ: it's cool, buddy._

 _KKD: But yea, it's truly an epic theme to listen to. I wouldn't be surprised if Bang actually had commissioned to play during any dramatic entrance. But then again, I haven't seen his story yet, so I may be jumping the gun on that._

 _SZ: It's fine, and I will say this. While Bang sometimes likes to boast, he has the skills to back it up if you've seen his Distortion Drives and Astral Heat._

 _KKD: Yea, point taken._

 _SZ: Hai...and while Bang's Astral Heat is pretty cool, it doesn't stand up to Makoto-chan's Astral heat._

 _KKD: Yep, and I'll say it's one to really behold… though I'm not sure any guardian or princess of the moon would be pleased by the damage caused to it._

 _SZ: Nope...before we end off, favorite Astral Heat so far?_

 _KKD: Hmm… gotta say it's a tie between Makoto and Taokaka._

 _SZ: Cool. And with that, we wrap things up...but not before I clear things up. The version of Mobius Ben and Makoto appear in is the Archie Comics one...specifically, the one after the events of World's Collide._

 _KKD: Yea, hence why this is the Redux; this takes place after all those crazy events._

 _SZ: Indeed. And don't worry. I'll still be working on the original Azure Rebellion. It's just...on hold for now._

 _KKD: Right. Mainly due to issues with his usual teammates. However, since this is the redux, I'd be more than happy to drop in more often to help with this story. After all, it'll give me more practice for my own story that may include these. All I'll say about it is that it's called… "Project: Zone."_

 _SZ: Yup, and I personally am helping with said project, along with KKD's aibou, TokuBrony._

 _KKD: Which I am very grateful for, Sean, you've helped me with a lot of the notes before work got started on this thing._

 _SZ: No prob, buddy. I'm glad to help my friends out and stuff. : )_

 _KKD: Same here. Well, I think that's enough, best close off before I spoil far too much._

 _SZ: Agreed. Until next chapter minna, this is Seanzilla115…_

 _KKD: And KKD Silver signing off. Jaa ne!_

 _SZ: Have a good day._


	2. Chapter 2

_KKD: *appears from a silver mist* Huh… back here again._

 _SZ: Oh...hey again, aibou._

 _KKD: Oh, hey Sean. Didn't expect to travel back here. Those mists sometimes take me to random spots, other times it takes me in circles._

 _SZ: I see...well I was just about to work on the next chapter of AR Redux while I wait for the mail. Still waiting on my copy of Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution._

 _KKD: Okay. I can help then._

 _SZ: Sweet. I have some snacks for us while we work...though all they had at the store were meat buns a-_

 _KKD: Whoawhoawhoa! ...Did you say meat buns? Oh man… if Tao finds ou-_

 _Taokaka: *blurs in* Meat buns! *pounces at the mini fridge in the room and begins chowing down*_

 _SZ: Oi oi! Those are NOT for you! *tries to pulls Taokaka out of the fridge*_

 _Taokaka: Oh c'mon! Tao want meat, Dark Robo guy!_

 _?-?-?: *off-screen*oh my~_

 _SZ, KKD: DAMN IT TAKEI!_

 _Taokaka: Who's that?_

 _KKD: No one important, let's just get to the story. *reveals sack* I got more snacks to be ready, including meat buns actually meant for Taokaka. *pulls out Meatbuns* Pre-heated, too. Here Tao._

 _Taokaka: Nyay! *grabs hte pre-heated meatbuns and chows down*_

 _SZ: ...You could've told me you brought snacks before, KKD._

 _KKD: I didn't think Tao would just pounce in here like she did. *looks at her* But it is nice to have her here. She is cute, too. *pets Taokaka, making her purr a bit*_

 _Taokaka: Thanks, Blue Guy._

 _SZ: ...R-right. Ahem. L-let's just do a small recap of what happened last chapter, and then post the disclaimer_

 _KKD: Okay… so recap before disclaimers? That's new._

 _SZ: It's just a one time thing to those who haven't read the first chapter, or are too lazy to read it and skipped to chapter 2._

 _KKD: Okay? Anyway, last time we established Ben ending up on Mobius with a new set of aliens, and he had to fight with Sonic and Tails. And that was just the flashback._

 _SZ: And a few days after that, Makoto appears on Mobius...albeit with a few injuries, and was soon found by Sonic, along with Takeshi and Luna, the latest Freedom Fighter recruits._

 _KKD: After Egghead appeared on the battlefield, and after the Freedom Fighters took out the Eggpawns, Makoto took on Egghead's latest robo with help from Ben with his second new alien._

 _SZ: Slashsteel, who is owned by another friend of mine, Kamen Rider ZER0. Course the two manage to beat Eggman,but Ben and Sonic's group bring Makoto to the medical wing of the Sky Patrol, the Freedom Fighter's flying base._

 _KKD: Makoto's fine, thank goodness, but she told Ben of a certain snake, and now he's more determined than ever to make sure he doesn't harm anyone again. And now… Disclaimers._

 _SZ: Hai…*rolls down the screen*_

Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything in this story, nor do we own the Ben 10 or Blazblue franchises as they belong to their respective owners/companies. We do though own any OCs that appear in this story.

* * *

Sometime later, Makoto was all healed up and ready for action, the Squirrel girl unwrapping the last of the bandages on her head. She was about to leave before she stopped, looking at her cloths...or at least what remained of them since they had quite a few tears in them.

"Damn it… I need some new duds," the squirrel girl muttered to herself before she noticed a note sticking to the closet door, "Eh?"

' _I know it's a bit much, but I got you some clothes so you don't have to walk around in those rags until their new...but promise you'll won't wear them around the ship once they're fixed. -Luna. PS; You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find a bra in your size'_

"Well… that was nice of her," Makoto smiled a bit as she opened the closet door.

Ben took a deep breath as he had finally calmed down, the teen leaving his room as he left to meet up with the others. Currently, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a white line going down the middle. In the center of the white bar was a black space that separated the bar with a '10' in the middle. He wore a dark green jacket on top of the shirt, the bottom half been lengthened to his knees. He wore a pair of black jeans with white and black running shoes. He walked around a bit before he bumped into someone.

"Oops. Eheh...sorry about that," he heard someone reply before looking up to see Makoto, the squirrel girl wearing a rather interesting outfit. She wore a chestnut-colored jacket that went down to her waist with a brown and black tee that was stretched by her assets and exposed her toned, flat belly. On her shapely rear and hips was a pair of chestnut short-shorts with black leggings that covered her lovely, well-toned legs, her feet hid in black and acorn-colored running shoes. On her hands were a pair of brown, black, and chestnut fingerless gloves with the backs exposed in an acorn design and went up to an inch below her shoulders.

"Uh…" Ben droned, blushing a little before he shook his head, "I-it's okay. I should've been paying attention."

"Right… so, Ben, right?" Makoto asked, earning a nod from the teen, "...I… wanted to thank you again… for getting me out of that mess."

"I...it's no problem, really," Ben nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"R-right," Makoto chuckled a bit, scratching her cheek a little, "So uh...what is this place anyway? And what were those mutated Beastk-"

"Mobians."

"Eh?"

"Mobians; they're the locals of this planet," Ben explained, "Oh, and the name of the planet we're on is called Mobius."

'Oh...I see," Makoto noted, "...So this is definitely not my home then."

"Yeah...took me a bit to get used to it too," Ben admitted, "But I've been helping the Freedom Fighters out and stuff during my stay here."

"Freedom Fighters?" Makoto repeated in confusion.

"The Freedom Fighters are a group of Mobians set out to free Mobius from the control of Dr. Eggman, the guy you sent flying before," Ben explained before frowning a little, "And you can thank him for the current state of Mobius."

"Eh?" Makoto blinked before Ben pointed at a nearby window, the Beastkin walking over before her eyes widened, seeing various fissures on the ground below, "What...the…?"

"From what Sonic told me, Eggman had this machine that could rewrite a world's history,' Ben explained, frowning still, "Eggman used it too many times, and...well, you see the results."

"Man… it almost looks worse than my world," Makoto whispered as she saw the destruction below.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...the ground below is so contaminated with Seithr, a substance that can kill or mutate you if you inhale too much of it, people had to live in the Hierarchical cities, places build on top of very high mountains just to get away from the stuff," Makoto explained.

"Wow… that's…" Ben began with wide eyes.

"Yeah… the cities were built after the events of the Dark War," Makoto added as she turned around, leaning against the handlebar a little, "I'll probably tell you more about it some other time."

"Yea… that's a lot to take in right now," Ben admitted as he stood next to her.

"Yeah," Makoto nodded slightly before she turned her heads towards him, "So, what's your world like? I ask because...well, I can guess you're not originally from Mobius, right?"

"Yea, I'm not… I come from a world where aliens are starting to become much more commonplace," Ben answered as he looked at the sky,"Ever since I was ten, I've been using the Omnitrix to help people out and fight back some Alien criminals...though…" he paused as he gave a small sigh, "Some people actually wish I disappear once my secret got out."

"I see…" Makoto sighed as she frowned a little, "Ungrateful jerks."

"Tell me about it," Ben rolled his eyes a bit in agreement. It was then Tails came running in, panting a bit, "...is something wrong, Tails?"

"Yeah. Come on, Sally wants you to come to the main room," Tails informed, Ben nodding in response as he and Makoto followed the fox.

* * *

"Good. Everyone's here," a female Mobian chipmunk (who wore a light blue jacket on top of a black top, a pair of black shorts, blue boots, and blue bracelets on her gloves) noted as Ben, Tails, and Makoto sat down, a holographic image of a train floating above the table, "Hours ago, Dr. Eggman sent a hoard of Badniks to attack Spagonia University. The badniks raided the office for documents, scientific samples...and researchers. They took Uncle Chuck and his colleague, Professor Pickles."

"Uncle Chuck… oh no…" Sonic said with wide eyes.

"I know," the chipmunk nodded sadly, "Luckily, thanks to the access codes I 'borrowed' from the Death Egg, we know they're being transported for pick up at the train station in Rail Canyon."

"How far is that from our current location?" Makoto asked.

"Not too long if we take the Tornado and Twister," Tails spoke up.

"Good idea, Tails," the chipmunk nodded as she gained a serious look, "Freedom Fighters, we are _not_ letting Eggman get away with this, which is why I devised a plan. Nicole?"

"On it," the lynx nodded as she did a swiping motion with her hand, causing the hologram to change to headshots of the team.

"Team Freedom will cover the rescue. Tails and Antoine, you'll take Sonic and Amy down on the Tornado and Twister. Sonic and Amy, you two will whisk the professor and Uncle Chuck to safety."

"Anything we can do to help, Sally?" Ben checked, referring to himself and Makoto.

"Actually, yes," the chipmunk, Sally, nodded as she motioned to one of the cars, "In the car just behind the one Uncle Chuck and the professor are in, there are a few guard robots. You two will keep them distracted while Sonic and Amy free the professor and Uncle Chuck."

"Roger that, princess," Ben saluted as Makoto nodded in response.

"Takeshi, Luna, you're with me, Bunnie, and Rotor. We'll be taking control of the train before it could reach its destination."

"Understood, Princess," Takeshi nodded.

"Good," Sally nodded as she looked at her team, "Freedom fighters, let's move out!"

* * *

A bit later, Sonic's team flew through the sky as they began to approach a crimson and gunmetal train, Ben and Makoto sitting in the back of the two planes, said planes being piloted by Tails and a Mobian coyote.

"The view's amazing from up here," Makoto awed a bit as she looked down at the ground, seeing some trees and birds passing by.

"Agreed, but don't get too used to it. We're about to lower down to the train now," Tails informed as he and the coyote piloted the planes down towards the train, the two trying their best to avoid any incoming trees.

"Okay… almost…" Ben began before the coyote piloting the plane yelped as he moved teh plane upward, "H-hey! Easy, Antione!"

"Sorry, but vou trying and pilot zis thing without crashing!" the coyote shouted in a near french accent.

"Ignoring that," Ben groaned before Antione managed to fly back down next to the plane, "Okay. Just keep it steady…." he instructed as he climbed out of the seat, trying to time his jump.

And once it was in place, Ben made the leap, the teen tumbling in the car's roof before he stopped himself.

"...Okay. I'm g-" Ben began before Makoto landed on top of him...which pretty much ended in an awkward situation as his face was buried in her chest, the teen blushing a bright red.

"Whoops… sorry, Ben," Makoto chuckled sheepishly as she got off him.

"Uh...b...da…" Ben spoke incoherently as his face was still a bright red. He then quickly shook his head, ridding himself of the blush a bit, 'I-it's okay."

"R...right," Makoto nodded, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly before Sonic and a pink furred female Mobian hedgehog landed next to them.

"You guys alright?" Sonic checked.

"Y-yeah," Ben nodded as he stood up, clearing his throat, "Let's hurry and sneak inside before anyone notices us."

"Right."

* * *

Further up the train, Sally, Takeshi, Luna, a Mobian walrus, and a Mobian rabbit with a cybernetic arm and legs were trying to get into the front care.

"Any luck, Rotor?" Sally asked the walrus, who wore a pair of goggles as he tried to open a panel with a welding torch.

"No good. There's no control hatch, and this doesn't have enough juice to cut through the armor," the walrus spoke as he turned his welding torch off."

"Here, let me help," Luna replied, igniting her finger on fire at the level of a blow torch, but being careful as she tried to make an opening, only to get the same result Rotor got, "Mou...no good."

"Stand back, sugah. Ah'll make us a way in," the rabbit spoke up in a southern accent, aiming her cybernetic arm as the spot Rotor and Luna tried to open as she fired a blast from the palm, creating a small opening, "...Huh. Well that's embarrassing'."

"...Actually Bunnie, that's good enough," Sally spoke as she pulled out a handheld device with a gold ring attached to it, "Okay. Ready Nicole?"

 _-Wait wh-ahh!-_ Nicole's voice yelped from the device as Sally dropped it into the hole, the lynx appearing via a swirl of data as she held the device, "Gently, please. My components are one of a kind."

"I'm sorry Nicole, but you were the only one that could fit," Sally replied from above, "Can you take control of the train's systems?"

"I can try," Nicole nodded, placing the handheld on a nearby console as she plugged it into the machine. The lynx then waved her free hand, causing a few screens to appear as she got to work, "It's running on the standard Egg-O's program. I can get in, but it'll take me a few minutes."

"Hurry. We don't know what kind of defenses Eggman set up," Sally stated.

Nicole nodded in response as she hurried up, only to stop when she heard the sound of metal hitting the floor. She slowly looked over her shoulder to see a silver-ish blue and white robot with a pair of spiked fist, the numbers '106' and 'Eta' etched into its body.

"...Uh...I don't suppose you're one of those _rogue_ Badniks that want to join us?" the Lynx asked with a nervous smile before she rolled out of teh way as the robot tried to hit her with its spiked fist, the robot destroying the console instead, "I guess not!"

"Nicole, what's wrong?! The train just started going faster!" Sally shouted from the hole.

"It's worse than I thought, Sally!" Nicole replied as she quickly dodged another strike from the robot, "It seems Eggman set some of his E-series Robots here to guard the train!"

"Shoot! Bunnie, can you try and make the hole bigger?!"

"Ah can try!" Bunnie's voice replied as she prepared to fire another blast, only to reduce it to make a makeshift welding torch, "It may take me a bit, though."

"Right. Takeshi, Luna, the moment the hole's big enough, you two and Bunnie rush in to help Nicole. Me and rotor will keep an eye out for any more of Eggman's machines."

"Roger," Luna nodded, jumping in first, followed by Takeshi and Bunnie once the latter managed to make the hole big enough

The robot quickly noticed the new intruders before it charged at them, the three jumping out of the way as the robot's spiked fist left a very noticeable dent on the metal wall.

"Yowza," Luna gulped before Takeshi grabbed her jsut as the robot tried to slam one of its fist on her, "Th-thanks, Takeshi."

"No problem," the hedgehog nodded as the robot glared at them, "Let's just hope Sonic and his team are faring better than us right now."

* * *

Back with Sonic's group, the pink hedgehog, Amy, was slamming a red and yellow hammer on a black panel.

"Grr…! come on you stupid thing! open!" Amy growled in frustration as she tried hitting it again.

"Here. Let me try," Makoto offered.

Amy nodded as she stepped back, allowing Makoto to kneel down towards the panel. She reeled her fist back before punching the panel, causing it to shoot down.

"There. Now w-" the Squirrel Beastkin began before she noticed the car was filled with weapons and explosives, a missile having a noticeable dent in it as the panel layed next to it, "...Uh...we may want to head further up."

"Why's that?" Sonic asked.

"Because I _may_ have accidently set off a missile," Makoto chuckled nervously.

"What?!" Ben, Amy, and Sonic gawked before the group immediately bolted for the next car before the one they were on exploded, the resulting shockwave sending them further up the train.

"Sheesh! That was too close!" Ben panted as he stood up, his hand unintentionally grabbing something soft.

"Ahh~"

Ben tensed up at that as he slowly looked down to see that his hand was on one of Makoto's breast, the teen yelping as he quickly shot up, blushing like mad.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean too!" Ben panicked just as Makoto stood up, the Beastkin blushing a bit as well.

"I...it's fine. W...we'll call it even for what happened earlier," Makoto replied.

"F-Fair enough," Ben nodded before they helped Sonic and Amy up.

"Ugh...What was Eggman thinking not putting windows on this thing?" Sonic groaned as he dusted himself off, "It would've been at least helpful to find out which car Uncle Chuck and the professor are in, and NOT explosives."

"Agreed," Ben, Amy, and Makoto muttered before the former had an idea.

"...Hold on. Maybe I have an alien that can help us out with that," Ben responded, checking his aliens before settling on one before slamming his hand down, creating a bright flash of green light.

In his place though, was a bipedal, have strong reptilian bodies with dark green-black leathery skin, a snake-like neck with a sharp beak at the end of his heads, tyrannosaurus-like feet, three claw-tipped fingers and a thumb on each hand, measuring to a height of seven feet in adulthood. The most notable feature is that he had huge, long blades all over his body: the elbows, wrists, feet, legs, head, and tail.

"...Blade-Rex? C'mon, you stupid thing, I wanted Biobot!" the creature snapped at the symbol on his chest, "Ugh...does this thing have something against him or something

"No idea," Sonic shrugged before a crash caught his attention, the hedgehog turned towards the front car to see a metal fist trying to impale Sally and her team, "Sal! Oh crap, uh...Ben! You, Amy, and Makoto handle the rescue mission!"

"Wh-" Amy began before Sonic took off, "Sonic!"

"Let him go, Amy. He can handle himself," Makoto told her.

"...R...right," Amy nodded slowly as she looked over at Blade Rex, "Any ideas where the Professor and Chuck are?"

"Not a clue, this alien doesn't have good tracking abilities, it's mainly a peaceful race from what I learned, but it can uses these blade for cutting openings in metal objects, so…" Blade Rex started before using his claws to cut an opening small enough for him to see in, "...Okay, There are some robots inside, 4-5 in total."

"What's the plan here?" Makoto whispered.

"Same as before. You and me are gonna distract them while Amy goes and rescue the professor," Blade Rex stated.

"Gotcha. Just give the word," Makoto said as she pulled her tonfa out.

"Right," Blade Rex nodded as he peeked back inside, "Okay...they're turning around...and…" he paused as he stood up and held his claws against the hole he made, "Now!"

The robots (who were more of a gunmetal grey color and had a pair of blasters for arms) froze a they heard a tearing sound, turning to see Blade Rex leap down from an opening in the roof. The robots aimed their blasters at him before Makoto dived down from above and smashed the head of one with a punch, Blade Rex going on to shred the bots there, the reptile-like alien dodging the robot's gunfire as he slashed one clean down the middle. While the bots were distracted, Amy climbed down the hole and snuck past them.

' _Good luck, Amy,'_ Blade Rex thought to himself as he ducked under an attempted swipe from one of the robots.

' _Okay. Just a quick turn a-"_ Amy began mentally as she ran into the next car, only to see it full of robotic dragonflies and scorpions, "...Uh…"

The machines immediately turned on as they gave Amy a death stare, making Amy nervous before she yelped as the machines charged at her.

* * *

"What's going on down there?" Tails asked himself, seeing the chaos downbelow before some of the robotic dragonflies flew out of the car Amy was in and opened fire at the twin tailed fox and Antoine, "Woah! Antoine, evasive maneuvers!"

"Gyeep!" Antoine yelped as he and Tails quickly maneuvered their respective planes out of the dragonfly robots' gunfire, said robots hot on their tails, "Zis is too much!"

' _Ugh...you've gotta be kidding me!'_ Sally mentally groaned as she, Rotor, and Takeshi dealt with the scorpion robots pouring out of the car Amy was in, a few coming in through the hole Blade Rex created, "Bunnie, help the Tornado and Twister with air support!"

"Ah'm on it!" Bunnie shouted as the bottoms of her cybernetic legs flared up, the mobian rabbit flying off into the air as she used her cybernetic arm to fire a few blast at teh dragon fly robots.

"Takeshi, Luna, see what's going on in the hole these Badniks are coming out of," Sally ordered as she jumped back form a tail slash from one of the robotic scorpions.

"Roger!" Takeshi nodded as he and Luna rushed by the scorpion robots.

"Rotor, remind me why I didn't have Omochao and T-pup Coordinating comms?" Sally asked as he bracelets glowed, a pair of energy blades coming out of them as she used them to slash at the scorpion Badniks.

"Because they couldn't fly fast enough to keep up with the train," Rotor answered as he swung a pair of Scorpion Badniks by their tails.

"...Right. Remind me to have you and Tails to build us some headsets before the next mission," Sally said as she sliced a Scorpion Badnik in half, releasing the small chicken that was trapped inside it.

"Can we worry about _this_ mission first?!" Rotor shouted as he slammed the Scorpion Badniks he had grabbed, releasing the chickens that were trapped in them.

"Of course," Sally nodded, about to attack a Scorpin Badnik before a blur shot by her, said blue instantly destroying the Badnik, "What the...Sonic?!"

"Sorry. Saw the situation you guys were in and decided to help," Sonic answered as he skidded to a halt, "It's better to make sure you stay alive during the operation, Sal."

"R...right," Sally nodded, panting a bit as she slashed another Scorpion Badnik, the Mobian Chipmunks quickly pulling out Nicole's handheld, " Nicole, any luck with the Train's controls?"

" _No. With the main control console destroyed, it's hard to get in,"_ "Nicole replied, the screen showing a ':(' afterwards.

"Damn it!" Sally cursed before the train began to swerve, the princess looking ahead before paling, "Sonic, Rotor, hold onto something!"

"On it!" Sonic and Rotor nodded as they held onto the train just as it did a sharp turn, causing the Scorpion Badniks to fly off.

"That was too close," Sonic sighed in relief as he stood up, "Let's hope Ben's having an easier time."

* * *

"Rah!" Makoto shouted as she punched a dragonfly Badnik, "These things just keep coming!"

"Yea… and I can't keep this up forever," Blade Rex added before slashing one of the guard robots to shreds. He was about to attack another before a beeping noise was heard, "...Oh come…!"

*FLASH*

"On!" Ben complained as he turned back to normal, dodging attacks from the bots before hiding in some nearby crates, "Of all the times for this to run out of juice!"

"Is everything alright, Ben?!" Makoto asked as she uppercutted a sCorpion badnik into the roof of the car.

"The Omnitrix ran out of power! It's gonna take a while before it recharges!"

"What?!" Makoto gasped before yelping when a scorpion Badnik tired to hit her with it's macedstinger, "Uh..okay. hold these things off until it's fully recharged! It shouldn't be too…"

A spike first destroyed the doorway leading to the next car, the owner of said face stomping in as it glared at the intruders, which happened to be Ben and Makoto.

"...Hard...crap baskets," Makoto groaned.

"Oh, you say that, too?" Ben noted before yelping as the robot smashed the crates he was hiding behind, causing him to roll out of the way before it could smash him.

The scene paused as a fourway split screen shot soon happened, each one showing the predicament the group was in.

(To be continued)

* * *

 _SZ:...*pulls out a mustache and puts it on* Well...this is a fine pickle our heroes are in, isn't it?_

 _KKD: Why the 'stache?_

 _SZ:...sorry.*puts the 'stache away*I was watching the Game Grumps play Super Mario bros 2 earlier before we started this story._

 _KKD: Ok…_

 _SZ: Yeah...but seriously, seems our heroes are in quite the bind._

 _KKD: I'll say._

 _SZ: Hai. Will they be able to pull out of it? That readers...is something you'll have to wait for in part 2._

 _KKD: Hoo boy._

 _SZ: Yup...hard to say if there was a favorite scene in this chapter...unless you managed to find one, KKD._

 _KKD: Not really. That's a really tough call._

 _SZ: Ahh...that is true...so...anything you'd like to add or talk about?_

 _KKD: I got nothing._

 _SZ: Ahh...then I guess we'll end things here_

 _KKD: Yea. Until next time, this is KKD Silver…_

 _SZ: And Seanzilla115 signing off_

 _KKD: Jaa ne._

 _SZ: Have a good day_


End file.
